1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to air conditioning systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in a utensil for cleaning the arcuate blades of blower wheels on air conditioning systems.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the field of air conditioning systems, one of the most important aspects of a properly functioning air conditioning system is to maintain the air conditioning system clean. Therefore, there are various tools and devices which are utilized to make certain that all aspects of the system function properly including the air conditioning coils and the air conditioning blower wheel blades which circulate air out of the system and maintain the system in its coolest functioning order. There is on the market at this time an apparatus which is hand held and which includes a plurality of teeth extending from a handle portion outward, with the teeth serving as a means for inserting between the air conditioning coils and removing dust or debris there between. This apparatus may include a tensioner band which is slidable along the length of the teeth, so as when the band is upward near the end of the teeth, the teeth become more stable as a unit and yet when the band is slid closer to the handle portion, the teeth operate more freely.
When one addresses the cleaning of the arcuate blades of a blower wheel, there is no single tool in the industry which is utilized that can clean the concave surfaces of the plurality blower wheel blades because of the concavity formed by those surfaces, and the inability for a device to fit properly within the concavity of each blade in the wheel. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for such a device which would accomplish this task quite easily.